


О том, как Человек-Паук и Дэдпул встретились

by eraangel



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Author Doesn't Know How to Tag Things, Autistic Peter Parker, Dick Jokes, Echolalia, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Fluff, Implied/Reference Underage if You Squint But Not Really, Implied/Referenced Suicide, It Wasn't Even Supposed to be this Cute Like Damn, M/M, Mentions of Attempted Rape Against a Minor Character, Mentions of graphic violence, Movie References, Nonverbalization, Peter Also Very Quickly Develops a Crush, Possibly Schizophrenic Wade, Starts a Bit Angsty Kinda But Then It's Fluff Fluff FLUFF, Stimming, This is Too Freaking Cute, Wade Has a Crush, Wade and Peter are Both Adults Here, cursing, different first meeting, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eraangel/pseuds/eraangel
Summary: Человек-Паук встречает Дэдпула в первый раз и понимает, что Дэдпул намного более глубокий человек, чем ему рассказывали, потому что когда Питера внезапно одолевает паническая атака, Дэдпул на самом деле остается с Питером на протяжении всего эпизода. И не только остается, но и помогает Питеру…справиться с приступом. Что за черт?История, в которой присутствуют шутки про член и невнятные отсылки к романтическим комедиям, Уэйд просто чудо, а Питер после первой же их встречи полностью очарован.БетаTiferet (taubenblautiferet)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AGlassRoseNeverFades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGlassRoseNeverFades/gifts).
  * A translation of [Spider-Man and Deadpool Have a Meet-Cute](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559228) by [AGlassRoseNeverFades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGlassRoseNeverFades/pseuds/AGlassRoseNeverFades). 



> От автора:  
> Всем привет! Я уже пару лет пишу фички в Ганнибалофандоме, но наконец-то готова решиться и написать по моему старейшему и любимейшему фандому из всех! Кроме того, мне нужно было сменить ритм и уйти от темных и хитроумных каннибалов к ботанам, делающим поп-культурные отсылки и отпускающим грязные шуточки. ;)
> 
> К слову, чтобы почитать намного более длинную и лучше прописанную историю об аутичном Питере, вам стоит заглянуть к chinashopbull. У нее есть I Like Birds. Вы не пожалеете об этом. 
> 
> Изначально это должен был быть ван-шот, но я увлеклась выкладыванием всего, что у меня было, так что теперь это будет ди- или трилогия. И на этом я закругляюсь со своей болтовней, так что вперед! :D

Это был тот самый день, который Питер в своей голове окрестил как Очень Плохой День. Именно и только так – с больших букв, чтобы показать, насколько реально Очень Плохим он был, потому что в этот день Питер впервые столкнулся с печально известным Болтливым Наемником. Старая добрая Паркеровская удача в действии, вот чем это было.

Он в обычной одежде шел домой после особенно дерьмового рабочего дня, а такие фразочки как «тупица», и «рукожопый», и «чертовски ленивая редактура» все еще теснились в его черепной коробке, пусть уже и прошло довольно много времени с того момента, как Джеймесон на протяжении четырнадцати минут без передышки отчитывал его за опечатку на странице восемь – в которой Питер даже не был виноват. И все, чего Питер теперь хотел, - это прийти домой, свернуться в клубок в своем любимом углу между дверьми в спальню и кладовкой и закопаться в гору одеял и подушек, чтобы отключить окружающий мир хотя бы на пару часов. И еще, может быть, покрутить в руках любимую стим-игрушку, по случайности забытую этим утром дома, ту, гибкую, которая гнется и сворачивается в руках и которую даже можно жевать вместо того, чтобы снова грызть пальцы от стресса.

Они как всегда были развороченным минным полем из оспин и маленьких шероховатых отметин от зубов, которые так и не успели сойти полностью. Хоть его исцеляющий фактор и работал довольно быстро, от него все равно было мало проку, ведь сегодня его пальцы опять то и дело оказывались во рту каждый раз, когда Джеймесон повышал голос на очередного стажера в офисе. А это случалось часто. Предоставь ему кто выбор, Питер лучше оказался бы запертым в комнате, забитой всеми супер-злодеями, с которыми ему когда-либо доводилось сражаться, чем один на один с его боссом, в любой день недели. По крайней мере, как Человек-Паук, он мог перенаправить всю свою избыточную энергию и нервное напряжение, например, в простой и понятный мордобой с теми, кто на самом деле ненавидел Человека-Паука по не менее простым и понятным причинам – ведь он продолжал вставать на пути у всех их преступлений и злодеяний.

Сегодня был плохой вечер для патрулирования, и Питер это знал, знал, что если он не доберется до дома как можно скорее, то день для него станет еще хуже, чем уже есть. Сейчас он был лишь в одном маленьком шаге от Очень, Очень Плохого Эпизода. Он понимал это, потому что уже проступили признаки клаустрофобии, и он готов был из кожи вон вылезть только от одной обыкновенно громкой какофонии звуков города.

К несчастью, сегодняшний вечер оказался плох еще и тем, что Питеру даже для разнообразия не суждено было устроить передышку, поскольку паучье чутье начало бить тревогу за секунды до того, как его чувствительные уши ухватили отголоски криков всего в нескольких улицах от него. Он тут же нырнул в пустую подворотню, чтобы переодеться, действуя на одних лишь инстинктах, а его собственные проблемы откладывались на неопределенный срок. Он не собирался игнорировать беспомощного человека в нужде, и не важно было, насколько каждый звук сейчас скреб по нервам, и что пульсирующая тревога продолжала накапливаться под кожей.

Половина картины, которую он отметил, когда перемахнул на паутине сверху и тихо приземлился на краю ближайшей крыши, была тем, к чему он уже привык: кричащая женщина в порванной майке, нависающий над ней мужчина, лезвие ножа у заплаканного лица. Питер уже оказался бы на земле, припечатывая мужика с чуть большей силой, чем он обычно использовал против не-суперов, потому что для него сегодня просто был именно такой вечер, а мужик так очевидно заслуживал этого… Если бы не вторая часть общей картины, которая казалась до странного нетипичной для подобного рода ситуаций.

Третий участник сцены стоял в нескольких шагах позади, направляя пистолет на других двух. С головы до ног его тело было облачено в черно-красное, а к спине крепились два меча. Мозгу Питера потребовалось мучительно долгое время, чтобы понять, почему третий человек кажется ему знакомым, ведь он был уверен, что не видел его никогда в своей жизни. Но к тому моменту это уже не имело значения, потому что кто-то заговорил, и мозгу Питера теперь нужно было сосредоточиться на более важных вещах, например, на понимании, какого черта тут вообще происходит.

\- По-доброму я попрошу только еще один раз, - сказал человек в маске, его голос был низким, сыпучим как гравий, и порох, и – _о-о-ох_ , Питеру стоит спросить, не записывает ли он АСМР-видеоклипы, потом, когда обстановка перестанет быть такой напряженной, потому что _вау_. - Отпусти даму, и я _подумаю_ о том, чтобы не забрызгать твоими мозгами кирпичную кладку за твоей спиной. Эта стена выглядит видавшей вещи и похуже, так что, я уверен, небольшой косметический ремонт не повредит.

Потребовалась секунда на обработку слов, потому что Питер и так уже был отвлечен одним только голосом, но он понял, что человек говорит серьезно, и тогда его паучье чутье внезапно превратилось в визг, бьющий прямо по нервам. И прежде чем осознать это, он уже направил свои шутеры, отбросив прочь оба меча и пистолет быстрым движением запястий, а потом мягко приземлившись в подворотне позади. Девушка моментально сорвалась с места, убегая в одну сторону и по пути крича быстрые слова благодарности, а напавший на нее мужик сорвался в другую.

\- О Боже, _ПАУЧОК!!!_ – тот же тип, который секунду назад был таким серьезным и угрожающим, теперь визжал как одна из фанаток Человека-Паука. А это, _ауч_ , было определенно менее круто, чем тембр его голоса ранее, и неприятно прошлось по и без того напряженным нервам Питера. В довершение абсурдной картины обе ладони человека в маске были теперь прижаты к щекам в комическом жесте восторга. – Кто-нибудь, ущипните меня, это не может быть взаправду! Ладно, _будь крутым, чувак, будь спокойным и крутым,_ \- сказал он, по всей видимости, сам себе, а потом просто расслаблено привалился к ближайшей стене, скрестив ноги и всей своей позой выражая спокойствие и обыденность. – Ну, и что же такой милый паучок, как ты, делает в такой темной, мрачной подворотне, как эта? – спросил он, даже под своей маской отчетливо двигая бровями.

\- Не сейчас, Дэдпул! – пускаясь в погоню за преступником, сказал Питер, когда имя наконец вспомнилось из того досье, что он давным-давно видел в Башне Мстителей. 

\- _О эм гэ!_ Он знает наше имя! – еще раз воскликнул Дэдпул, что звучало чуть менее неприятно, чем его визг до этого, но все равно сейчас это было последним, с чем Питер мог справиться.

Он нагнал потенциального насильника и приклеил его ноги паутиной к тротуару, чтобы не сбежал. Вот так, это должно будет его сдержать, пока не прибудут копы. Обувь он тоже не сможет снять, потому что Питер не забыл обмотать паутиной и шнуровку на ботинках. Мужик начал блеять, умолять и издавать нечленораздельные звуки, определенно больше страшась человека позади них, и это напомнило Питеру о том, что ему _тоже_ стоило бы бояться, потому что Питер был осведомлен о репутации Дэдпула. Но его паучье чутье больше не вибрировало вдоль позвоночника, предупреждая об опасности, поэтому Питер решил пока внести это в список Не Существенного. На всякий случай он заклеил мужику и рот, чтобы хоть одним раздражающим звуком стало меньше. Он бы сделал то же самое и с Дэдпулом, но не был уверен, что это сойдет ему с рук, так что решил лучше не рисковать напороться на пулю, раз уж представился шанс сегодня этого избежать.

\- Копы будут здесь с минуты на минуту. Иди домой, Дэдпул, - сказал Питер и, не дожидаясь исполнения своего приказа, выстрелил из шутера и улетел. Он думал, что ему стоило бы быть чуть более обеспокоенным тем, что Дэдпул может просто развернуться и убить несостоявшегося насильника, как только Питера не станет видно. А еще он думал о том, как же это характеризует его самого, раз его это не беспокоит вообще. У него всегда было меньше сострадания к секс-преступникам, чем к любым другим их видам, но обычно он все равно не оставил бы даже такого человека умирать, если это было в его власти.

Питер запрыгнул на ближайшую крышу в нескольких домах от места, где оставил свою одежду, и начал бездумно нарезать круги. Он закатал маску до носа, чтобы снова вгрызаться в пальцы сквозь перчатки (даже несмотря на то, что текстура ткани на зубах ощущалась _так неправильно_ ), колеблясь между тем, чтобы вернуться, и тем, чтобы просто отправиться домой к ожидающей его горе из одеял в надежде, что Дэдпул на самом деле послушался.

В следующий момент Питер встрепенулся, отпрыгивая и в спешке натягивая маску. Паучье чутье предупредило его лишь за секунду до того, как Дэдпул внезапно появился в вихре странной энергии словно из ниоткуда. 

\- _Телепорт_ , - с гордостью указал он на странный круглый объект, прикрепленный к груди. – Миленько, агась?

\- Миленько, агась, - повторил Питер тем чистым, пустым голосом, который бывает у него, когда звуки имеют смысл, но их значение смысла не имеет никакого – до тех пор, пока он как попугайчик не протараторит их по кругу. – Миленько, да, миленько, - согласился он, когда звуки снова стали словами, все так же монотонно. Он был вполне уверен, что при нормальных обстоятельствах, когда его сердце и желудок не соревновались бы в том, кто сделает больше бэкфлипов за его ребрами, он показался бы себе невозмутимым.

\- Человек-Паук, божечки ты мой, я самый большой фанат! Хех, _большой_ , - хихикнул Дэдпул. – И я сейчас говорю больше чем об одном смысле этого слова, малыш, если ты сечешь, о чем я, - он наклонился ближе, прикрыв рот ладонью с одной стороны, чтобы театрально прошептать: - _Мой пенис_.

Рот Питера искривился в подобии улыбки, чтобы показать, что _да, он понял шутку_ , несмотря на то, что на самом деле не понял. По крайней мере, не сразу, потому что слова, слова, еще раз, что такое слова, ах да, ха-ха, очень смешно. Это был ответ на автомате, выученный за годы попыток осознать, что людям не нравится, если его лицо остается пустым и безэмоциональным, когда они обращаются непосредственно к нему. И ему даже в голову не пришло, что это все бесполезно, потому что на нем была маска.

Дэдпул все еще что-то говорил, но Питер уже не слушал. Не потому, что не хотел, а потому что его мозг решил, что есть более важные вещи, которым стоит уделить внимание. Как, например, его сердце, которое сейчас грозило проломить ребра, и кровь, барабанящая в ушах, даже несмотря на то, что… Погодите, это было неправильно, ведь сейчас паучье чутье больше не пыталось предупредить его об опасности, что тоже было странно. Потому что это же Дэдпул, и каждый герой, которого Питер знал, включая Мстителей и Людей-Икс, всегда предупреждал его _держаться от Дэдпула подальше_ , но Дэдпул был здесь, а паучье чутье Питера молчало. Ну, или не молчало, а Питер уже просто ничего не мог различить и понять? Потому что его сердце все еще билось _очень, очень быстро_ , и его дыхание было быстрым, и мир раскачивался, или, может, Питер раскачивался сам, _и ох_ , о боже, о нет. Он знал, что это такое.

\- Эй, эм-м, Паучок? Ты… в порядке? – спросил Дэдпул, протягивая руку словно бы для того, чтобы прикоснуться к его плечу, и тогда Питер _заорал_ , по-звериному, воплем, который нельзя передать словами. Он с силой привалился к ближайшей стене, и несколько кирпичей раскрошились за его спиной. 

\- Не надо, - рвано выдохнул Питер, задыхаясь. – Не надо, не надо, не надо, не надо, не надо, не надо, не надо, не надо… 

Это перестало быть словом где-то после второго круга и превратилось в якорь для его мозга, за который можно зацепиться. Во что-то монолитное и удовлетворительное, форму чего можно изучать во рту и что способно заглушить стук крови в ушах хотя бы до тех пор, пока он не перестанет повторять вслух и не начнет вместо этого просто двигать губами. А потом… погодите, что это была за форма? Питер забыл, и все, что осталось, это дыхание и кровь, и слова были слишком маленькими, и он почувствовал, что умирает, даже зная, что это было не так, зная, что нужно просто продолжать дышать, все хорошо, скоро все закончится, просто дышать, дышать…

Он не знал, сколько прошло времени. Возможно, всего несколько минут. Было сложно сказать.

Спустя еще больше минут он по-прежнему дышал глубоко, вдох через нос, выдох через рот. В голове было туманно, но грудь больше не разрывало от боли. В какой-то момент он закатал маску до носа снова, возможно, для того, чтобы дышать было легче. Он сидел с подтянутыми коленями, спиной опираясь на стену, откинув голову и таращась в небо, глядя ни на что. Звезды были особенно симпатичными сегодня, на удивление яркими, несмотря на городской смог. Питеру стало интересно, сумел бы он назвать хоть одно из созвездий, если бы уделял больше внимания картинкам в своем учебнике по астрономии.

Раздался звук покашливания, необычно мягкий. Питер все равно испугался бы, если бы у него остались на это силы. Вместо этого его плечи едва дернулись, но на этом все. Еще один глубокий вздох. Его голова опустилась. Дэдпул все еще был здесь. Что? Дэдпул _все еще был здесь?_

Он сидел в нескольких футах впереди, достаточно далеко, чтобы не пересекать границу личного пространства Питера, и просто… _смотрел_. Питер заподозрил, что позже ему будет стыдно за все это, когда спадет то чувство легкого, спокойного марева, которое обычно бывает после особенно плохих эпизодов, в которых Питер растворялся практически без остатка, только после чувствуя себя снова почти настоящим человеком. На самом деле, у него не случалось подобных атак уже несколько месяцев, и он всегда был _так чертовски аккуратен_ до сегодняшнего дня – не впадать в подобные состояния перед другими героями или злодеями или… чем бы Дэдпул там ни был, и уж точно никогда – как Человек-Паук. Конечно, Мстители знали, что он был «немного особенным», но он старался скрывать худшие стороны своего состояния. Такие, как эта.

Вообще, он не был против того, чтобы люди знали о его аутизме. Он был таким, каким был. Он просто так думал. И бывали хорошие дни, в которые он даже гордился своим состоянием, или как минимум был рад тем своим чертам, которые ему в себе нравились. Но были и вещи, без которых он с радостью обошелся бы, как, например, тревожное расстройство, которое пришло вскорости после смерти дяди Бена, и по поводу которого Питер никогда не консультировался с врачом, потому что у него на это не хватало ни времени, ни страховки. А еще панические атаки, которые он был вынужден скрывать от тети Мэй почти с тем же агрессивным упорством, что и свою альтернативную работу в качестве «мстителя в маске». Еще были те случаи, когда он упускал невербальные сигналы или абсолютно неверно истолковывал ситуации. Или даже просто те моменты, когда ему нужно было отвлечься с помощью стим-игрушек, но приходилось подавлять порывы, потому что обстановка считалась для этого «не соответствующей».

Питер понял, что глазеет, сидя без движения, уже какое-то время, но Дэдпула, похоже, это вообще не волновало, в отличие от очень многих людей, которые к этому времени уже чувствовали бы себя не в своей тарелке. Он даже смиренно дождался, пока Питер не сядет чуть ровнее, показывая тем самым, что сейчас на самом деле уделял внимание, а не просто таращился в пустоту перед собой. Потом он поднял перед собой руки и очень медленно, чтобы не напугать, знаками спросил: _«Тебе уже лучше?»_

Питер моргнул. Потом еще раз. А в следующую секунду готов был издать звук, очень похожий на удивленный, счастливый гортанный скулеж, если бы знал, как снова издавать звуки. Он чувствовал, как его горло и губы наливаются силой, но голосовые связки все еще не работали. Значит, по-прежнему безмолвный. Ладно. Он не собирался прямо сейчас спрашивать, как Дэдпул догадался об этом, или почему никто ни разу не додумался рассказать Человеку-Пауку о том крутейшем факте, что Дэдпул _знает гребанный амслен!_ Но, по крайней мере, он мог честно ответить на вопрос: _«Наверное. Еще не могу разговаривать»_.

Дэдпул кивнул с уверенностью, словно этого и ожидал.

 _«Ты можешь»_ , - продолжил сигнализировать Питер. – _«Но только на комнатных децибелах, пожалуйста»_.

Дэдпул фыркнул, широко разводя руки, словно в попытке обнять небо над ними.

\- Мы не совсем в помещении сейчас, но хорошо, малыш, будет сделано, - сказал он тихо и раскатисто, как когда Питер впервые услышал его голос в подворотне, но дружелюбно и жизнерадостно, без холодной угрозы. Питеру _очень_ нравилось. Однако это напомнило ему о еще одном вопросе, который нужно было задать.

_«Ты записываешь АС-»_ , - нет, погодите, стоп, отмена. Не этот вопрос. По крайней мере, не сейчас. Питер жестами попросил Дэдпула проигнорировать предыдущие знаки и попробовал снова: _«Тот человек?»_ \- спросил он вместо этого.

\- Кто? Мистер Насильник? – уточнил Дэдпул. Его тон стал снова темным и холодным. – С ним все в порядке. Копы уже, наверное, его забрали. Беспокоился, что я его обезжизню, как только ты повернешься спиной? – спросил он. Питер кивнул. Все же это было правдой, как ни крути. Дэдпул хрюкнул: - Не, я бы тебя так не подставил, Паучок! Ты выглядел бы соучастником. Вся та паутина на его ногах в сочетании с пулей в его башке не оставили бы места для маневра, не так ли?

Это тоже было правдой, но Питер спросил не по этой причине. Это на самом деле даже не пришло ему в голову. _«Никаких убийств в моем городе»_ , - просто ответил он. Питер не собирался устраивать сейчас лекцию о роде деятельности Дэдпула, поскольку это было бы попросту лицемерно. И, по крайней мере, Дэдпул не лгал сам себе о причинах убивать, как делали многие супергерои. Однако то, что Питер сейчас мог, - это как минимум четко обозначить закон, непреложно действующий на его вотчине.

Дэдпул захныкал, на самом деле _захныкал_ , сгорбился, изображая что-то вроде обиды на лице сквозь свою маску, и Питер был потрясен осознанием, что это все кажется ему абсолютно очаровательным. Дэдпул и _очаровательно?_ Это было не то слово, которым когда-либо кто-либо характеризовал Дэдпула, и Питер задумался, пытался ли хоть кто-нибудь хоть раз на самом деле просто поговорить с ним.

\- Чувак, да что не так с тобой и Мстителями, что вы вечно пытаетесь обосрать мой стиль? Ладно, хорошо, я сделаю это _для тебя_ , но только потому, что это самая красивая, самая целовабельная половина лица, которую я когда-либо видел _в жизни_ , - Дэдпул слегка наклонил голову, словно прислушиваясь к чему-то еще, и пробормотал: - Ну, теперь такое слово существует, так что заткнитесь. Сейчас я разговариваю с Паучком.

Питер не был удивлен, глядя на то, как Дэдпул разговаривает сам с собой. Он помнил, как читал о чем-то в его файле про то, что сам Дэдпул называл «табличками». И кто он вообще такой, чтобы осуждать нейронетипичного товарища по несчастью, в конце концов? Он все же тихо, на грани слышимости вдохнул при упоминании его лица, потянувшись пальцами к неприкрытой коже, и тогда вспомнил, как во время приступа снова закатал маску. Его пальцы дернулись, чтобы опустить ее, но потом замерли в нерешительности, потому что с одной стороны _лицо должно быть скрыто_ , но с другой – _оно уже не было скрыто_. Дэдпул уже все равно увидел, как Питер выглядел от носа и ниже. Еще спустя мгновение мозг Питера обработал информацию о том, что в какой-то момент его внешности сделали комплимент, и это породило отдельную реакцию, которая повергла его в еще большее замешательство.

\- О-о-ох, вот что я называю по-настоящему милым румянцем, - сказал Дэдпул одобрительно. Питер был слегка ошеломлен тем, как легко ему самому удавалось прочесть Дэдпула. Он высоко ценил возможность находиться рядом с тем, кто проявляет свои эмоции и передает социальные сигналы достаточно разборчиво, чтобы в них оставался хоть какой-то смысл. – Я бы не отказался подсмотреть однажды, докуда он распространяется, и… _э-эм, вообще, таймаут_ , потому что прежде, чем мы зайдем дальше, я должен знать, сколько именно тебе лет?

Питер решил, что не будет большого вреда, если он скажет, поэтому прожестикулировал: _«Девятнадцать»_.

\- _Фух_ , какое облегчение! – выдохнул Дэдпул, стряхивая со лба несуществующий пот. – Хотя, погодите, минуточку, _повисите на линии_ , это же значит, что ты перестал считаться малолеткой всего год, максимум два назад, а я передергивал на твои фотки в Бьюгл с тех пор, как тебе было _пятн_ … - он оборвал себя на средине слова, словно подавившись слюной, и на секунду Питер запереживал, что ему придется паутиной ловить Дэдпула и спасать от падения с края крыши.

Дэдпул прочистил горло и заставил себя сесть ровно, скрестив ноги.

\- Все в порядке, я в _пол-ном_ порядке, - сказал он, явно сильно преувеличивая. – Давай просто договоримся, что ту последнюю часть ты не слышал, а я не говорил, _ладушки?_ – он содрогнулся и издал звук отвращения. – Фу, только обеспечил себя флешбеками про Джа-Джа. Придется позже за это застрелиться.

 _«Никаких убийств»_ , - напомнил Питер сильными движениями рук.

\- Расслабься, принцесса, сперва я свалю из города, если это так много для тебя значит. К тому же, я все равно постоянно это делаю и всегда возвращаюсь. Это на случай, если ты распереживался, что больше не увидишь моего распрекрасного лица, кексик! – Дэдпул отправил Питеру воздушный поцелуй, вызывая ответную улыбку. Питер ничего не мог с собой поделать. Все в Дэдпуле казалось до странного обворожительным, а удивительно искренняя манера поведения помогала чувствовать себя свободно. 

\- А знаешь, что сделало бы это первое свидание супер-дупер-особенным, пирожочек? _Нет, боже, Жирный,_ не это, мы же не хотим его напугать, вынь свою голову из задницы! – воскликнул Дэдпул, по всей видимости, снова разговаривая со своими табличками. – Да, ты _можешь_ использовать выражения из фильма в фанфике, Курсив, существует миллион примеров на TV Tropes этому в доказательство, - он склонил свою голову на бок, словно обращаясь к новой аудитории. – Хех, просекли, читатели? То, что я называю их **Жирный** и _Курсив_ вместо Желтого и Белого, потому что это текст, а не комикс? Автор хлопает себя за это по спинке как самодовольный ублюдок, несмотря на то, что полностью скоммуниздил эту идею у авторов куда более талантливых.

К этому моменту Питер вообще перестал понимать, что творится у Дэдпула в голове, но за этим хотя бы было интересно наблюдать. 

Потребовалась пара минут, прежде чем Дэдпул, наконец, вернулся к тому, о чем начал говорить ранее. Или, может, он завернул на абсолютно новую тему, что тоже было вполне возможно, поскольку он внезапно подскочил, хлопая в ладоши, и во всю силу своих легких провозгласил: 

\- _Мороженое!!!_

Питер слегка поморщился со своего места, и Дэдпул опустил на него взгляд, застенчиво жестикулируя: _«Прости»_. Питер снова улыбнулся, чтобы показать, что все в порядке. Это не выбило его из колеи, как могло бы всего час назад, а его вера в искренность Дэдпула теперь была сильнее, чем до этого, так что ничего страшного.

\- Но да, _мороженка!_ Идеальная идея для первого свидания, которую я определенно не почерпнул из того фильма со Стивом Кареллом, который на самом деле девчачье кинцо, только более крутое, - сказал Дэдпул скороговоркой. Его голос под конец стал высоким, и он сложил ладони вместе, отставляя одну ногу назад, как диснеевская принцесса. Потом он засмеялся и опустил ногу. – Теперь Жирный хочет, чтобы я убедился, что твой любимый вкус не мятный с шоколадной крошкой, потому что такой вот он хер.

\- _Эта дурацкая любовь?_ – спросил Питер вслух. Он был странно взволнованным, потому что не смог уловить отсылку до тех пор, пока Дэдпул не сказал про мяту с шоколадной крошкой, и _О Господи Питер обожал этот фильм_ , и он _вовсе_ не был девчачьим кинцом! Это _красивейшая_ история о том, что настоящая любовь способна справиться даже с самыми ужасными трудностями, если ты прилагаешь достаточно усилий и сражаешься за свою родственную душу! К тому же, история про мятное мороженое с шоколадной крошкой в свое время заставила Питера плакать под конец, и ему было совсем не стыдно в этом признаться.

\- А вот и он! – пропел Дэдпул. Питер должен был бы быть оскорблен тем, как он это сказал, словно Питер был щенком, выучившим новый трюк, просто потому что его рот снова стал способен издавать звуки. Но хорошее настроение Дэдпула было так заразительно, что Питер ничего не мог с собой поделать – вместо этого он радостно засуетился и почувствовал гордость за то, что смог.

\- И еще… Не то чтобы я был уверен, что ты поймешь отсылку, - продолжил Дэдпул, двигая бровями под маской, - но кто-нибудь когда-нибудь говорил тебе, что ты – это идеальное сочетание сексуального и милого?

Питер выдохнул смешок.

\- Ну, как сказать, - он встал и упер руки в бока. – В этом сценарии я Джулиана Мур или Мариса Томей?

\- О, определенно Джулиана, малыш, - подтвердил Дэдпул. – Но я предпочел бы пропустить ту часть, где ты мне изменяешь, потому что наш брак превратился в рутину, и перешел бы сразу к «Я так рад, что ты купил мне этот сливочный рожок» и «жили они долго и счастливо».

Питер закатил глаза и опустил свою маску.

\- Я не могу этого сказать, поскольку ты мне рожок все еще не купил, - отметил он. Было ли это изысканным флиртом или просто нелепой шуткой? Питер не имел ни малейшего понятия, и, честно говоря, это немного выбивало из равновесия. Но он не хотел спрашивать, чтобы не рисковать отпугнуть своей странностью возможного нового друга. И не было ли это само по себе странным? Подружиться с Дэдпулом из всех людей… Питер до этого дня и представить подобного не мог.

\- Великий Скотт, ты прав! – сказал Дэдпул, поразительно точно передавая манеру Дока Брауна. – Давай, Паучок-детка, нам лучше поспешить! Если не отправимся сейчас, то единственное, что мы застанем, - это магазины для хипстеров, где подают только сделанные вручную супер-органические соевые смеси или какую-нибудь подобную херню.  
Питер тихо прыснул и жестом попросил Дэдпула показывать путь.

Пока они спускались по лестнице – без телепортов или паутины, потому что это затруднило бы возможность следовать друг за другом в темноте – Питер, наконец, ответил: 

\- Клубничное.

\- М-м-м? – Дэдпул повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на него.

\- Мой любимый вкус, - пояснил Питер. – Мятный с шоколадной крошкой вполне неплох, но не самый лучший. Мой любимый – клубничный.

Даже несмотря на то, что уже сильно стемнело, Питер смог различить улыбку под маской Дэдпула.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Еще больше шуток про член, песни и пляски, один серьезный разговор о гендерных ролях в обществе (в общей сложности секунд на пять), и Уэйд, наконец, покупает Питеру обещанное мороженое.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От автора оригинального текста:  
> Кто уже смотрел «Капитан Америка: Гражданская война»? Потому как – никаких спойлеров –но Питер ТАКОЙ ЧЕРТОВСКИ ИДЕАЛЬНЫЙ, О МОЙ БОГ!! ~~И еще та шутка про Марису Томей из предыдущей главы теперь стала прям в точку, хе-хе.~~ На самом деле для меня идеальная тетя Мэй – это все еще Салли Филд, но должна сказать, что новый кастинг для MCU мне тоже нравится. ^_^
> 
> Ну, довольно об этом! Вот, ловите двух задротов, поедающих мороженое и сохнущих друг по другу как пара влюбленных придурков. :Р

\- …С меня довольно, Ричард, - Питер услышал окончание какого-то спора, доносившегося из открытого окна несколькими этажами выше, когда они с Дэдпулом проходили мимо очередного многоквартирного дома по пути в Баскин Роббинс. – Пора брать себя в руки. _Ты боец!_

\- _Ты должен быть как тайфун опасен_ , - тихо пропел Питер себе под нос. Но, видимо, не достаточно тихо, потому что шедший впереди Дэдпул вдруг остановился и повернулся к нему.

\- _Неукротим как лесной пожар!_ – подхватил он, и Питер не смог бы сдержать широкой ухмылки под маской, даже если бы хотел. А он определенно не хотел. Может, он даже немного дрожал от желания двигаться, отбивать ритм пальцами и подпрыгивать на месте, не говоря про совсем уж откровенное желание хлопать в ладоши. И да, теперь он именно это и начал делать.

\- _Ты будешь, парень, в бою прекрасен_ … - продолжил Питер взволнованно.

\- _Никто отразить не сможет твой уда-а-а-а-а-ар!_ – вместе закончили они громко. Даже местные жильцы, матерившиеся на них из окон, не смогли бы сейчас сломить их дух.

\- Я думаю, этот мир недооценивает один из лучших Диснеевских фильмов в истории, - отметил Питер, когда они возобновили движение. Он неодобрительно поцокал языком на кричавших людей.

\- Бесспорно, - согласился Дэдпул с абсурдно пафосным британским акцентом. – Наши милостивые корпоративные шишки сделали правильный ход, сняв мультфильм о Мулан. Эта крошка – настоящая транс-икона!

\- Я считаю, ее образ должен быть истолкован как образ женщины, переодевающейся в парня, а не как трансгендера, - Питер глубокомысленно склонил голову, размышляя.

Дэдпул выдохнул снисходительное «пф-ф» и замахал рукой, говоря:

\- В этом вся прелесть художественного произведения, малыш. Ты можешь интерпретировать персонажей, как тебе приспичит. Таков мой хэдканон, и никто не посмеет у меня его отнять.

\- Тоже верно, - кивнул Питер.

\- К тому же, мужчина или женщина, транс, или цис, или флюидный, или все вместе, или вообще ничего из этого, в конце концов, гендер все равно всего лишь социальный конструкт. Смекаешь? Вот взять, к примеру, меня. Я самый грубый и самцовый чувак в округе, но я выгляжу чертовски хорошо в платье. Напомни как-нибудь тебе показать, сладкий.

\- Я напомню, - сказал Питер и, смущаясь, решил поделиться: - В моем хэдканоне у Дэйла из «Убойных каникул» синдром Аспергера.

\- О-ох, да, это мне нравится! – просиял Дэдпул. Он придержал дверь в магазин, великодушно выдыхая: - После вас, мой славный паукообразный друг.

Питер почти упустил фразу, потому что она была сказана одновременно со звоном колокольчика над проходом, и ему потребовалось время, чтобы разделить звуки в голове и сложить их в слова.

\- А? О, спасибо, - запоздало сказал он, проходя внутрь. 

Одинокая продавщица, застрявшая на ночной смене, выдала скучающее и усталое приветствие, не поднимая взгляда от своего телефона. Потом, конечно, она с трудом подавила удивленный вздох, как только осознала, кем были ее ночные посетители.

\- Не может быть! Ты и правда он?

\- Миллиардер, филантроп и гениальный изобретатель Хэнк Пим? – сострил Питер. В один миг он перемахнул из одного угла магазина в другой, усаживаясь на краю стеклянной стойки. – Увы и ах, но это всего лишь я, ваш скромный сосед Человек-Паук.

\- Так… _офигенно_ , - сказала девушка, поднимая телефон, видимо, чтобы записать его на видео. Это не было впервые, и отдельная прелесть маскировки была в том, что порой он мог позволить себе немного пижонства – тогда, когда невзрачный Питер Паркер не смог бы.

\- Ой. Точно, простите, - пробормотал он, спрыгивая на пол и неловко потирая затылок. Вот и конец всего позерства.

\- И все равно это так круто! Человек-Паук в _моем_ магазине, и э-эм… - она оценивающе осмотрела Дэдпула с головы до ног. – Страшный Человек-Паук? – попыталась девушка.

Дэдпул возмущенно выдохнул и по-девичьи прижал ладонь к груди.

\- _Страшный_ Человек-Паук? _Moi?_ А вообще, знаешь, да, давай на этом и остановимся, - сказал он, расслабленно опираясь локтем о стекло. – А что, звучит так, словно я из Spice Girls! Ну, типа, если бы Мэл Би обзавелась суперспособностями после того, как ее укусил радиоактивный паук.

\- Биогенетически выведенный, - тихо поправил Питер. _Радиоактивный?_ Серьезно? Они тут что, в комикс вдруг попали?

\- Стойка, - напомнила девушка Дэдпулу.

Он тут же отскочил и начал извиняться еще более неуклюже и бурно, чем Питер до этого, что сделало его похожим на ребенка, которого ударили по рукам за то, что полез к хрупкой безделушке на верхней полке. Было в этом что-то одновременно грустное и милое, и Питер осознал, что снова глазеет, склонив голову и пряча едва различимую улыбку за маской.

\- Йоу, Земля - Человеку-Пауку! – замахал Дэдпул рукой перед его лицом. Питер моргнул и растерянно выпрямился. Черт. Дэдпул же не разговаривал с ним все это время? Или разговаривал? Питер подумал, что нечто такое он бы точно заметил. Дэдпул тихо прочистил горло и кивнул в сторону стойки. – Карамелька, тут леди с мороженым задала тебе вопрос.

\- О! – Питер резко повернулся к девушке, про себя благодаря свою маску за то, что скрывает его стыдливый румянец. И как у Дэдпула вообще получалось придумывать все эти ласковые клички, и почему сам Питер был так мало этим обеспокоен? – Простите. Наверное, я немного… подвис. Со мной такое иногда бывает. Хех.

Девушка снисходительно улыбнулась и еще раз спросила, какой он хотел бы вкус. После того, как он спокойно указал на клубничный, Дэдпул украдкой подсел ближе и для своего рожка выдал целый список безумия, вкусы в котором были до абсурда несочетаемыми, и ко всему этому попросил еще и шоколад с фисташками и арахисовым маслом. 

Продавщица добавила по-настоящему непристойное количество топпингов на сливочное чудовище Дэдпула, и Питер для себя решил, что сам он не станет заказывать ничего к своему мороженому. Топпинги всегда делали текстуру склизкой, хрустящей и странной, и определенно испортили бы идеальный рожок. Девушка попыталась предложить их за счет заведения, но Дэдпул, к удивлению Питера, немедленно отказался.

\- Не-а- _а_ , дамочка, - сказал он, выуживая непонятно откуда толстый кошелек, полностью покрытый наклейками с единорогами. – Я бы не допустил, чтобы у тебя были неприятности из-за того, что ты тут халяву раздаешь, если Баскин Роббинс узнает. И, _поверь мне_ , - он склонился и зловеще прошептал: - Баскин Роббинс _всегда_ узнает. 

Встретив лишь пустой, растерянный взгляд, Дэдпул всплеснул руками, негодуя.

\- Ой, да ладно! Это же была хорошая, полноценная отсылка! Паучок, ты же ее понял, да? Ты же сам только что упоминал Пима, ну…

Питер покачал головой, но прежде чем он успел спросить, как вообще эти две вещи могут быть связаны, Дэдпул хлопнул себя по лбу свободной рукой.

\- Ах, _то-о-очно_ … Не та Вселенная. Упс, виноват, - сказал он, продолжая расплачиваться и не забывая оставить кучу смятых купюр в банке для чаевых.

Теперь, когда у каждого было по мороженому, Дэдпул решил устроить странную пантомиму, долго и томно вытягивая свободную руку и отчетливо давая понять свое намерение приобнять Питера за плечи, одновременно давая ему достаточно времени уклониться или сказать «нет». К своему удивлению Питер ничего из этого не сделал и позволил Дэдпулу прикоснуться к себе, а теплая тяжесть его руки оказалась достаточно приятной, чтобы не пытаться немедленно от нее ускользнуть.

\- Кстати, мы знаем столько миллиардеров-филантропов-гениальных изобретателей, а ты в качестве примера выбираешь Пима? – воскликнул Дэдпул, когда они выходили через черный ход.

\- Хэнк Пим – крутейший из всех! – объявил Питер, наблюдая за тем, как Дэдпул взбирается по лестнице на крышу, используя только одну руку и не позволяя даже капле упасть с его горообразного мороженого. Питер радостно выстрелил паутиной, цепляясь за карниз и побеждая в этой импровизированной гонке.

\- Мелкое хитрожопое паукообразное, - добродушно проворчал Дэдпул, обнаружив Питера уже сидящим на краю крыши и дожидающимся его с закатанной до носа маской. – Крутейший, говоришь? Ты _просто очаровательный ботан_ , если действительно веришь в это. Но я должен спросить – круче даже, чем Рид Ричардс или Тони Старк?

\- _Кто угодно_ круче, чем Тони Старк, - пробормотал Питер.

\- Что я слышу? Это застарелая вражда, малыш? Никто никогда не делится со мной хорошими сплетнями! Ладно, пора подкрепиться, Паучок-детка.

\- Да не о чем особо рассказывать, - пожал плечами Питер. – По большей части он нормальный. Просто иногда бывает занудой.

Ему не очень хотелось сейчас об этом говорить, пускаясь в разглагольствования о том, как раздражало то, что Мстители нянчились с ним как с ребенком. Он не хотел сразу после знакомства с Дэдпулом создавать впечатление мелкого нытика, которым и считали его Мстители. Хотя сам Дэдпул тоже не был образцом взрослости.

\- Спасибо тебе за мороженое, Дэдпул, - сказал Питер и, наконец, попробовал свой рожок. М-м-м, божественно! Тетя Мэй к этому моменту уже наверняка надавала бы ему подзатыльников за то, так долго он тянул с проявлением хороших манер.

Дэдпул, казалось, сначала не расслышал, сидел до странного неподвижный и откровенно глазел, как Питер облизывает свое клубничное совершенство. Он пробормотал что-то неразборчивое, потом громко кашлянул и с усилием встряхнулся, чудом не разбрызгав радужный топпинг на своем мороженом.

\- На… На здоровье. И, э-э-э, зови меня Уэйд. Уэйд Уилсон.

Питер замер, и его мозг тоже. О, нет, как нужно ответить? _Как ответить?_ Ему нельзя было открывать тайну своей личности опасному человеку, которого он только встретил. С другой стороны, без взаимности отношения становятся нечестными и несбалансированными, и так ты дружбу точно не построишь.

Логически он понимал, что на этом не стоит зацикливаться. Личность Дэдпула не была тайной, в отличие от Питера, поскольку он отчетливо помнил, как читал о ней раньше в досье у Мстителей, а теперь вот Дэдпул – Уэйд – сам об этом сказал. Но мозг Питера все равно скандировал о том, что это несправедливо – оставлять заявление Дэдпула без ответа, и что ему стоит просто _сказать это, сказать, сказать свое имя, прямо сейчас_ …

Питер спокойно и осторожно вдохнул через нос. _«Нет»_ , - остановил он себя. Не сейчас. Дэдпул и сам занимался костюмированной работой достаточно долго, чтобы понимать, что это не то, что Человек-Паук мог бы разболтать вот так, ни с того, ни с сего. Он наверняка даже не ждал, что Питер что-то скажет прямо сейчас, и вовсе не собирался обижаться. Должно быть, все было в порядке.

\- Дэдпул – эм-м… Уэйд. Ты собираешься есть свое мороженое? Или будешь дожидаться, когда оно растает? – спросил он, благодарный фисташковым потекам, уже струившимся по затянутым в перчатку пальцам Дэдпула. Это отвлекло Питера от других бесполезных мыслей.

Дэдпул сдавленно засмеялся, и Питер сразу интерпретировал этот смех как нервный.

\- Я, блин, это не продумал, - пробормотал Дэдпул себе под нос. – Нет, мы не можем оставить это на потом! Но нужно хотя бы дождаться, когда он закончит… Не хочу, чтобы его вывернуло, пока он ест.

\- Ты о шрамах? – в лоб спросил Питер. Деликатность зачастую не была его коньком. Судя по тому, как расширились глаза Дэдпула под маской, Питер понял, что попал в точку. – Я ведь уже знаю о них из твоего файла. Ничего страшного, если я их увижу. Или, может, ты сам не хочешь, чтобы я их видел? Я мог бы отвернуться и не смотреть, пока ты будешь есть, если хочешь? – последние слова он произнес вопросительно.

Дэдпул вздохнул.

\- Слушай, все в порядке, чувак. Просто постарайся отвернуть свой очаровательный ротик, когда решишь, что пришло время блевануть, ладно?

Питер спокойно продолжил есть и кивнул, молча соглашаясь на случай, если это не был риторический вопрос. Но он все равно был уверен, что видел вещи и похуже, и что во всем этом не будет необходимости, особенно теперь, когда он мысленно себя подготовил.

Еще раз глубоко вдохнув, Дэдпул потянулся к маске и начал медленно ее закатывать. Питер продолжал есть, как ни в чем не бывало, и слегка повернул голову, пытаясь быть внимательным и оказывать поддержку, но стараясь не пялиться в открытую. Хоть это и было легче сказать, чем сделать. А когда маска Дэдпула наконец была поднята до носа, и его губы изогнулись в нервной полуулыбке-полугримасе, Питер… Теперь Питер определенно пялился.

Хоть уже и было темно, света уличных фонарей оказалось достаточно для гиперчувствительных глаз Питера, чтобы увидеть, что лицо Дэдпула было буквально _усеяно_ ранами, шрамами и оспинами _повсюду_. Если приглядеться, то можно было рассмотреть, где некоторые из них уже начали заживать, а другие выглядели более свежими, словно появились только что. Питер логически заключил, что узор на лице Уэйда Уилсона завтра окажется не таким, каким он будет сегодня. Возможно, он изменится уже через несколько часов.

Питер никогда не видел ничего подобного. Лицо Дэдпула было _удивительным_. Питер почувствовал, как покалывают кончики его пальцев от призрачного ощущения, каково будет проследить руками все эти линии и узоры и… _О-о-ох_ … Это было так же, как с его сексуальным АСМР-голосом, в который Питер хотел укутаться и стиммить до тех пор, пока каждая клеточка его тела не загорится как рождественская елка.

\- Знаешь, вообще мы привыкли к неловким молчаниям, но обычно к этому моменту другой человек уже вопит, или блюет, или называет нас уродом, или… _э-эм_ … - Уэйд в замешательстве прервался, наблюдая, как Питер, наконец, выныривает из оцепенения, а в следующий момент приближается и осторожно поднимет свободную руку.

\- Можно…Можно я..? – спросил Питер с неосознанным придыханием, потянувшись, чтобы коснуться лица Дэдпула рукой, все еще затянутой в перчатку. 

Дэдпул остановил его, однозначно, но мягко схватив за запястье, когда кончики пальцев Питера были всего в нескольких дюймах. И прежде, чем Питер смог себя остановить, из глубины его горла вырвался низкий разочарованный всхлип. Его пальцы дернулись, но он не предпринял попытки освободить руку или ослушаться тактильного приказа.

Уэйд тяжело сглотнул.

\- Может, в другой раз, малыш, - сказал он и мягко отвел руку Питера от своего лица, прежде чем отпустить. – Хех, ага, и не говори, - пробормотал он, очевидно, снова разговаривая с одной из своих табличек, хоть и смотрел сейчас на Питера с выражением, которое было не разобрать.

Питер, наконец, отвел взгляд, почти не замечая отвратительных хлюпающих звуков, которые начал издавать Дэдпул, принявшись поглощать свой полу растаявший рожок. Питер был слишком занят, переживая последние несколько секунд и понимая, каким бесстыжим мудаком себя только что выставил. Он снова и снова сжимал и разжимал руку, которую мгновение назад держал Уэйд, все еще ощущая фантомное прикосновение вокруг запястья и не проходящее тепло, оставленное большим пальцем на внутренней стороне ладони.

Питер услышал фырканье и решился поднять взгляд. Рожок Уэйда пропал. Видимо, Уэйд проглотил его за те две минуты, когда Питер отвлекся. Единственным напоминанием о мороженом было несколько голубых капель в уголке рта Уэйда.

\- Малыш, ты бы видел сейчас свое лицо! Оно того же оттенка розового, как и клубника, которую ты так любишь.

\- Да неужели? Ну, по крайней мере, она не _на_ моем лице, - резко ответил Питер, отворачиваясь и начиная агрессивно доедать свой рожок. 

В это время Уэйд попытался облизать уголок губ, а когда у него не получилось, он просто вытер его рукой. Потом он взялся облизывать и обсасывать каждый палец. Питер от этого представления скривился. Он подумал, что перчатки Дэдпула, должно быть, пахли и на вкус были как самая ужасная комбинация из пороха, крови и черт знает какого фастфуда, в котором Дэдпул мог их измазать с последнего посещения санузла. Так что зрелище было из малоприятных. И все же каким-то образом это был все тот же человек, который изначально заставил Питера покраснеть, и смешил, и заставлял улыбаться весь вечер, и чье призрачное прикосновение все еще приятно покалывало руку.

Внезапно Дэдпул громко рыгнул и удовлетворенно похлопал себя по животу. Это и стало для Питера последней каплей. Он упал на спину, покатываясь со смеху и сжимая собственный живот, отпуская себя. Дэдпул навис над ним, склонив голову набок с широкой ухмылкой.

\- Знаю, знаю. Я впечатляющий мужчина и просто загляденье, а не парень, но ты, кажись, уже на грани истерики, клубничный пирожочек.

Питер немного восстановил дыхание, отсмеявшись, и кокетливо ответил:

\- А ведь мы точно знаем, как викторианских леди лечили от истерии, да, Уэйд?

\- О, я услышал тебя четко и ясно, распутник ты эдакий. Мадам нуждается в реанимационной процедуре? – спросил он, совершенно бесстыже изображая проникновение пальца одной руки в кольцо из двух на другой. Питер снова захохотал.

\- О, благословенный Тор и все остальные боги, которые на самом деле инопланетяне, спасибо вам за этот дар небес. _Захохотал_ , - сказал Уэйд, словно благоговея. – Не захихикал или засмеялся, и даже не заржал. Человек-Паук – самый настоящий, очаровательный, крохотный _хохотун!_

\- Эй! Я не _крохотный!_ – запротестовал Питер.

\- Позволю себе не согласиться, коротышка, – сказал Уэйд, падая рядом с Питером. Он подпер голову рукой, демонстрируя их разницу в росте. – Если только ты говоришь не о конкретной части своей анатомии, конечно. В этом случае я должен сам увидеть доказательства, прежде чем давать объективную оценку, мой благородный сэр.

\- Да, конечно, - хрюкнул Питер. – Я не собираюсь показывать тебе свой член, даже невзирая на формальность запроса, _милорд_.

Он с ног до головы осмотрел Уэйда, лежащего в позе модели с разворота журнала, и немедленно начал хохотать снова.

\- Ладно, обычно, когда люди так много смеются, это означает, что они еще безумнее меня. Ты же не псих, Паучок? То есть, если псих, то это нормально, _мне это вполне подходит_. Но, душа моя, ты лучше скажи, что заставило тебя смеяться, словно ты верхом на радужном поезде мчишься прямиком в страну розовых пони.

\- _Т-т-ты!_ – задыхаясь, сумел выдавить Питер. – Ты весь… - он невнятно обвел рукой фигуру Уэйда, - _такой!_ Но должен быть пугающим, вселяющим страх…

\- … Кровожадным, жестоким убийцей по найму? – закончил за него Уэйд, понизив тембр голоса на октаву до того холодного, смертоносного тона, который Питер слышал раньше. Теперь Уэйд навис над ним почти устрашающе, и Питер сглотнул.

\- Ага. Да. _Вот это всё_ , - сказал он тихо, не зная, страх ли заставляет его сердце и желудок снова делать кульбиты или что-то совсем иное. По крайней мере, он точно понимал, что непосредственной опасности нет. Паучье чутье молчало весь вечер, проведенный рядом с Дэдпулом, кроме тех двух моментов, когда он внезапно телепортировался на крышу и почти застрелил мужчину в переулке.

\- О, но я такой и есть, малыш, - пророкотал Уэйд сверху, давно преодолев границу личного пространства Питера, в которое до этого он впускал лишь тетю Мэй, и то только на время, необходимое для короткого крепкого объятия, после чего тут же разрывал контакт. Почему сейчас Питер не расстраивался и не предпринимал попыток оттолкнуть Уэйда, для самого Питера оставалось загадкой. Но то, что Дэдпул был одновременно опасным и абсолютно дурацким, было ясно как божий день.

\- Я это знаю, - сказал Питер. – Но ты намного больше, чем только это. И, эй, - добавил он, криво улыбаясь, - никто не идеален, ведь так?

Уэйд несколько раз открыл и закрыл рот, и Питер ошеломленно осознал, что стал одним из очень немногих людей, способных довести Дэдпула до потери дара речи. Теплые выдохи Уэйда касались его лица, и Питер вдруг вспомнил, что их маски сейчас подняты, а их лица находятся слишком близко друг к другу.

Кажется, Уэйд осознал это в тот же момент, потому что он резко отстранился, громко прочищая горло, и опустил свою маску. Это дало Питеру необходимое пространство для того, чтобы сесть и сделать то же самое. Он был немного разочарован тем, что снова приходилось вдыхать ночной воздух через ткань, а не сквозь ауру из мускусного запаха пота и чего-то, похожего на застарелую мексиканскую еду.

\- Паучок, ты не можешь вот так _просто говорить_ такие вещи! – захныкал Уэйд.

\- Почему нет? – спросил Питер, рассеянно склонив голову. Он действительно не понимал, каким образом то, что он сказал, могло быть хоть сколько-нибудь необычным или странным.

Вместо ответа Дэдпул запрокинул голову и простонал в небо:

\- Да ладно тебе, писатель! Зачем было делать из него гребаное совершенство? И как мне теперь жить после этого, а? Вбрось хотя бы пару недостатков, будь так любезен! Может быть, хотя бы не такую милую попку?

Питер закатил глаза и встал.

\- Уэйд, не знаю, заметил ли ты и уделял ли вообще хоть какое-то внимание всему, что происходило этим вечером, - сухо заметил он. – Но я глубоко несовершенная личность, как и ты. Это, и тот факт, что ты не сволочь, – как раз то, что мне в тебе нравится.

Питер протянул Уэйду руку, помогая встать.

\- Хех, тут ты прав, - сказал Уэйд, принимая предложенную помощь. – У тебя _определенно_ серьезные проблемы, раз тебе вообще хоть что-то во мне нравится.

\- Самоирония – _мой_ конек, Уэйд. Найди себе свой.

\- _Я, конечно, извиняюсь_ , - сказал Уэйд, используя их все еще сомкнутые руки, чтобы крутануть Питера, словно они танцуют. Питер с этим смирился, потому что к этому моменту было уже как-то _пофиг_. Он разрешил, чтобы его закружили, а потом притянули и наклонили. – Я начал говорить про себя гадости задолго до твоего рождения, дитя. Если кто и должен искать свой конёк, то это ты.

\- Почему я чувствую, что ты кончишь еще одной шуткой про член?

\- Хе-хе, _кончишь_ , - зафыркал Дэдпул. – Ты сам это сказал!

Питер на показ раздраженно вздохнул и выскользнул из рук Дэдпула.

\- Ну, так… - сказал Уэйд, потирая затылок и снова чувствуя себя неловко. – Как я понял, у тебя были какие-то дела, прежде чем тебе пришлось помешать мне отстрелить рожу тому уроду.

\- Вроде того. Я должен был сегодня лечь спать пораньше, - зевнул Питер, понимая, что _действительно_ устал. С сожалением, учитывая то, что теперь у него появилась причина хотеть погулять подольше.

\- Упс. За это сорян, - извинился Дэдпул.

\- Да все нормально, - пожал плечами Питер. – Мне было намного веселее провести время с тобой, чем заниматься тем, что было в планах. Мороженое, песни, танцы. Ты действительно знаешь, как заставить девушку почувствовать себя особенной, Уэйд.

\- Это дар, - ответил Уэйд, поклонившись. – Как и это, - сказал он, доставая блестящую черно-красную карточку из своих многочисленных кармашков и передавая ее Питеру. – Ну, не совсем. Это всего лишь визитка. С моим номером на ней. На случай, если ты когда-нибудь, э-эм, захочешь пойти вместе на патруль или типа того, или просто затусить, или прислать мне редких Пепе. Не важно, мне всё зайдёт, чувак, - пожал Уэйд плечами чересчур непринужденно.

\- Круто! Погоди, - сказал Питер, потянувшись к одному из своих потайных карманов за телефоном, который выглядел помоднее, чем его собственный. – Мстители дали мне этот навороченный телефон, чтобы быть со мной на связи на случай, если им понадобится моя помощь, - он взял визитку Уэйда и вбил номер в список контактов.

\- Эм, не хочу показаться унылым паникером, но если это вундервафля Старка, ты разве не должен быть обеспокоен, ну, знаешь, жучками? Типа, всякой такой шпионской хренью?

\- О, не волнуйся. Я их взломал и деактивировал, как только они дали мне эту штуку.

Питер отправил сообщение «привет уэйд!» с маленьким смайликом котенка в конце и улыбнулся, когда услышал уведомление о доставке, прозвучавшее из другого кармашка Уэйда. На удивление, это был звук голодного кошачьего мяуканья.

\- Ты обошел охранные протоколы Старка? – скептически спросил Уэйд.

\- Ага, - Питер снова посмотрел на него и спрятал телефон. – О, и помнишь тот файл, о котором я говорил, тот, что о тебе? Он из тех, у которых чрезвычайно высокий уровень шифрования данных. К таким доступ есть только у Мстителей и у агентов Щ.И.Т.а. – он широко улыбнулся, чтобы Уэйд увидел это сквозь маску. – А я не отношусь ни к тем, ни к другим.

\- _Ох, малыш_ , - сказал Уэйд, - ты только что стал в тысячу раз сексуальнее. Еще большим ботаном тоже, конечно. Но в основном сексуальнее.

Питер тряхнул головой, чувствуя облегчение от того, что Уэйд не мог видеть его багровый румянец, в который раз уже за этот вечер окрасивший щеки. Он сделал пару шагов назад, чувствуя себя неуклюжим прыщавым подростком, которым – _ох, точно_ – он будет еще как минимум несколько месяцев.

\- Ну, увидимся как-нибудь?

\- Малыш, ты первый человек, который выдержал несколько часов наедине со мной, не угрожая откромсать одну из моих конечностей, за _о-о-очень_ долгое время, - сказал ему Дэдпул. – Теперь ты уж точно от меня так легко не отделаешься. Я как тот камешек, который застревает в твоем ботинке. Ты можешь меня вытряхнуть и потерять на какое-то время, но я обязательно вернусь и в следующий раз буду еще более бесячим, чем когда либо.

\- Знаешь, думаю, я переживу, - ответил Питер. – Спокойной ночи, Уэйд!

Он выстрелил паутиной и постарался исчезнуть как можно скорее, прежде чем успел бы сказать что-то глупое, что испортило бы его красивое отступление. Улетая, он специально сделал несколько показушных выкрутасов в воздухе, просто чтобы покрасоваться.

\- _Спокойной ночи, шалунишка-Паучок!_ – услышал он окрик Уэйда откуда-то снизу.

Питер радостно гикнул, пролетая на фоне звездного неба, и всю дорогу домой улыбался как зачарованный идиот.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От автора оригинального текста:   
> Как вы уже могли заметить, теперь это первая часть в цикле. Для этой вселенной у меня уже есть еще как минимум пара сюжетов, крутящихся в моей голове, так что можете ждать в неопределенном будущем новые кусочки этой истории.


End file.
